


Family

by Elle_Lavender



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Twilight continues to settle into CHS as she explains the morning’s events at her old school to her friends.A sequel to Things are Different Now.





	Family

“I still can’t believe Sunset did that!” Twilight said as she explained what happened during their visit to Crystal Prep.

“I can’t believe I wasn’t there too! I would’ve totally helped Sunset whoop that jerks butt!” Rainbow Dash interjected, giving Sunset a playful punch on the arm.

“It wasn’t that big a deal,” Sunset said while casually leaning against the music room piano.

“But it really was brave of you to stand up against that bully, Sunset,” Fluttershy interjected.

“Yes,” Rarity agreed.” I wish I’d been there too to give that boy a piece of my mind as well.”

“So do I, but it sounds like Sunset handled that situation just fine on her own. I would’ve liked to have seen it, though.” Applejack mused, grinning widely as she put a hand on Sunset’s shoulder.

“If we’d known we could have brought popcorn and had front-row seats of the action!” Pinkie Pie declared while producing a bag of popcorn.

“Thank you for your support, but he didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. I was a monster.” Twilight turned away from the girls, holding her arm in a nervous gesture.

“Hey, a lot of things were out of your control back then. No one holds it against you for what happened.” Sunset explained, resting a comforting hand on Twilight’s shoulder. The others nodded in fervent agreement.

The girls heard a loud rap on the music room’s door. “Um, come in?” Rainbow Dash said.

“Normally if people want to come in here, they just let themselves in,” Applejack commented with a shrug.

Dean Cadence and Shining Armour entered the music. “Principal Celestia told us you girls would be here. Hello Twilight!” Dean Cadence said with a friendly wave.

“What are the two of you doing here?” Twilight asked happily, approaching her brother and his girlfriend.

“I just wanted to see how my little sister was settling into her new school!” Shining Armour explained, nervously rubbing the back of his head. “I wanted to see your friend too, that one with the leather jacket … Sunset”

“Me?” Sunset asked in annoyance. In the past, even Sunset’s brief interactions with Twilight’s brother had felt unbearably long.

“We heard about you did at Crystal Prep this morning, and just between us … we wanted to say thank you!” Dean Cadence whispered in a mischievous tone.

“Wow, word sure gets out fast Crystal Prep,” Sunset said.

“Well anyway, could I speak to you outside for a moment please?” Shining Armour cleared his throat, looking towards Sunset.

“Sure,” Sunset agreed, following Shining Armour into the hallway with her arms folded. The young man closed the door behind them.

“Look,” Shining Armour began, “I’ll be honest; I haven’t been eager for Twilight to go here.”

“Really? I don’t think Twilight ever noticed,” Sunset said sarcastically, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“What I’m trying to say here,” Shining Armour’s tone became defensive, “is that, while I think Twilight is better than this school …” The young man hesitated. Sunset took the opportunity to roll her eyes at that remark. “I can see she’s going to be a lot happier here. The other kids never really understood Twily. But you girls have made the effort to be there for her. She told me this herself. And finding out how you defended her … I really appreciate that. The poor kid’s been through a lot lately.”

Sunset gave a small sigh. “You don’t have to thank me. Twilight’s my friend. But it’s good to see that you accept her decision.”

“What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t?” The two smiled awkwardly at one another. “You’re not as bad as I thought,” Sunset admitted.

“Same here,” Shining Armour said with a wry smile. “Shall we go back?” They nodded and reentered the music room together.

“I’m glad to see you two have become friends!” Twilight said, standing in between her brother and Sunset. “It’s more like a truce,” Sunset said flatly, turning away from Shining Armour with a half-smile.

“It’s a start!” Twilight said enthusiastically, clasping her hands together.

“It took some time, but we’ve found something we can agree on,” Shining Armour explained casually. 

“Have you two been doing science experiments without me?” Twilight asked earnestly, her smile fading. Everyone except for Twilight broke into a chuckle.

“Never!” Sunset assured, wrapping an arm around her friend.


End file.
